Magical Boxes
by Mazgrl98
Summary: My mom left for Rome without warning, and she left me with a book. This book happened to be a book about 'units' and I honestly wanted to jump right on the bandwagon and try it out for myself. Little did I know what I was getting into. Follow me on my journey through all the wonderful things that happen when you have units running around. P.S. HELP [based off of est.1995's manuals]
1. Resistance is Futile?

**Everyone, this is some sort of sequel like thing to one of my stories, so if you dont understand something, go look at Resistance is Futile and you should be able to understand what's going on.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Magical Boxes

Chapter 1: Resistance is Futile?

* * *

It was Summer.

Well, two minutes from a summer vacation –which is very much needed because I'm finally tired of school.

This was my last year, after all. Sadly, I was only seventeen because my birthday is in December, but that still means I have to go to college… which means four more years of school.

Blah.

My eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, and I watched as the red seconds hand ticked away.

"Okay everyone we've had a good year. We had the beginnings of wonderful actors, designers, and overall, you were my best class." I looked forward to see my drama teacher smiling at us.

"I'm going to miss you all, really. Have a wonderful, delightful summer." When she finished, the bell rang, and all of us seniors cried out in joy.

I grabbed my Iphone from the desk and rushed out of the room after all my classmates. Our lockers were all emptied out, so all of us were basically rushing to the front doors to feel the warm summer air.

When I got outside, everyone gathering in separate groups and cliques, and it made me smile.

"Cassie!" I looked to my left and saw the one person who I seriously wanted to see.

"Erin!" I rushed over to him, my sandals slapping against the concrete as I ran and flung my arms around his neck.

"Hey, babe." He kissed my cheek, and put me down.

"Geez, Cassie, lay off the guy." I looked over at Alyssa and stuck out my tongue.

"You're just mad that your guy isn't here." She pointed and I looked over to see her boyfriend walking towards her. He was nineteen, and honestly I have no problems with it, but she always dates older guys.

"You're coming to that party tonight, right? The one at Jessica's?" I took Erin's hand in mine and nodded.

"Yeah, what time is it at?"

"Seven." She answered as Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're coming too, aren't you, Zack?"

"'Course."

"I cant wait for it. Wanna go get ice cream with us?"

"Cass Cass!" We all looked to see Ivory waving at us from her place on one of the low branches of a tree not that far away from us. "I'll see you at that party! I gotta go! Mom's gonna flip a shit!" She jumped off the branch and ran to a silver van at the end of the parking lot.

"Come on." Erin tugged on my hand and I waved Alyssa to follow.

"I know where were meeting. I'm going with Zack." She hugged me and walked back over to where Zack was standing.

I walked to Erin's red Mustang GT and got in.

He started the car, and I rolled down the window. When he started to drive off, I stuck my head out of the window and did something I promised to do since my sophomore year.

"Bye bitches! See you in the future!" I shouted as I flung up my middle finger.

I'm not usually like that, but hey, the school wasn't all that great. I mean, it looked cool, but we had everything every other school had: druggies, potheads, drinkers, smokers, ghetto girls who get in fights over stupid things, and then some of the teachers there were annoying as hell. I'm not complaining, I'm just stating the obvious.

I buckled my seatbelt and stuck my hand out of the window to feel the air.

"So smart, Cassie." I smiled and looked over at him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm always smart." I laughed.

Through the ride, I blabbed in his ear about the fight that had happened during lunch between two girls who were planning to do it for a few days. Of course, there were no teachers out there at the time, so they got through the fight until a couple of the students pulled them off of each other.

The fight was funny though.

When we got to Ice Palace (a local Ice cream dessert place in town square) **[*]**, I got out and adjusted my white shorts. I pulled down my tank top as well and followed Erin to the door.

When we got inside, we sat down anywhere and waited to be waited on.

The Ice Palace is actually like a restaurant. You have waiters who come and take your orders, and you can get not only ice cream, but you can get pie, cake, cupcakes, brownies, slushies, and then you can buy candy there as well. You can get real food as well, like hamburgers, hot dogs, all that good stuff. The food is really good, too.

Inside, it has a bunch of white tables and booths, and on the wall, there are big pictures of landscapes where it snows, like mountains, Russia, winter scenes, stuff like that. It stays true to the 'ice' part, that's for sure.

It's a really cool place.

Alyssa came and sat with us a few minutes later, and behind her were more people from school –seniors. Alyssa scooted into the booth on the opposite side of us.

"They haven't served us yet, if that's what you're wondering."

She shook her head. "Nah, I could tell."

We sat around and talked for a few minutes before the waitress came over and apologized for the wait.

We ordered our usual, ate as usual, and we were off to our homes as usual.

When I got into my house, my mom wasn't home. I walked inside with Erin on my tail, and kicked off my shoes.

"Mom? Are you home?" I called, and waited for a reply. When I got nothing in reply, I shook it off and walked up to my room.

I was looking through my closet for something to wear. Being a woman, you want to look good all the time, so I was throwing out different dresses, skirts, and shorts.

I looked through my small pile and picked out dark denim shorts that went above my hips and over my stomach, a yellow cut-off top with a red heart on it, and then I took white heels from my shoe rack.

"Does this look good?" I asked, and he looked at the outfit I picked out.

"Try it on, first."

"Don't look."

"Sure." I frowned.

I decided to do the weird way of putting on clothes.

I pulled the yellow shirt over my head, slipping the straps to my tank top off and slipping out of it before sticking my arms through the yellow one's arm holes. I pulled on the shorts and unbuttoned the ones I had on. When I had the shorts I was going to wear on –and with much difficulty- I slipped the white shorts off by pulling my leg through and out of the holes.

He just sat there and stared.

"I saw your panties." I punched him in the chest.

"Shut it. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." He laughed and ran a hand through his short, black, current Justin Bieber-like hair (the short one, not the long hair). I pulled my dirty blonde hair over my shoulder and ran my fingers through the waves.

I bobby-pinned my bangs back so my forehead showed and then turned to him.

"I like it." I grabbed the heels and walked downstairs.

"I'm playing Call of Duty." He followed me downstairs and sat down to watch me play.

Hey, I may be a girl with blonde hair and a popular appearance, but I like gaming.

Sue me for having my guy moments.

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

The party was awesome. The music was great. The people were having such a good time, and there was so much drinking, I was surprised I didn't smell like alcohol.

It was like a college party, but instead, it was for a bunch of seniors having a good time.

Luckily, there were people who got people too wasted home to their houses.

See? We're somewhat responsible…

I was one of the people who had to drive someone home, and I'm guessing you have an idea to who it might be.

I looked over to the passenger seat to see Erin... um, spacing out, I guess.

"You got so wasted, babe." I muttered as he hiccupped in his sleep, and then smiled. "Yeah, but luckily _you_-hic- didn't." He slurred his words together slightly, and I rolled my eyes as I turned into the entrance of my neighborhood.

"I'm sure you wont mind to stay at my house." I turned the corner and drove down the road in his Mustang.

"You got… pixie dust on your face~"

"That would be from the glitter at the party, Erin."

"Do I have pixie d-hic-ust?" I looked at him for a second and shook my head.

"None that I can see."

"Oh my gahhhddd… you wanna know something?"

"What?" I asked, and he laughed, and hiccupped a couple of times.

"There…was this girl… at that party, right? And she was totally grinding on me."

I turned another corner and followed the round-about to get to the street my house was on.

"Uh-huh, what did she look like?"

He blinked at me, and I looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"She looked just like yo~u!" He started laughing and hiccupping.

"Probably because that _was_ me, Erin."

"No, that's not possible! There can't be one Cassie… Ssss… I'm a sssnake~"

"You're so drunk."

"Am not." He hiccupped, and I sighed with a small smile.

"We're home."

"Yaa~y." I pulled into the garage (I took the garage door opener with me) and took out the keys.

I helped him out of the car and into the house. He was stumbling really badly, and it was actually pretty funny because he bumped into so many things and said sorry to them.

I sat him down on my bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Erin, stay here. I'm going to go get your clothes." He nodded and I walked out of the room to go find the clothes he kept here. Going down two floors to the laundry room, I picked out his clean clothes –A Hollister shirt and flannel pants- before going back upstairs to aid my person.

After about thirty minutes of struggling to get him to comply and drunken flirting along with multiple boob grabs, I finally got him changed and sleeping.

I threw off my clothes and pulled on shorts and a tank top before going down the hall to the bathroom.

I passed my mom's room and I stopped. I took a couple of steps back and then walked inside to see that there were clothes on the floor and her closet was empty.

"What the hell?" Sure, I knew that my mom had a job that made her travel often, but she would usually tell me a week in advance to when she was leaving and to where.

This was not the case, however.

I spotted a wrapped up box on her end table, and I walked over to it.

It was for me, so I read the note attached to it.

'_Dear Cassandra,_

_I know I didn't tell you that I would be going, but it was an emergency, and I had to get out to Rome immediately. Don't blame me, blame my client. They gave no warning until after you left, so please forgive me. _

_In addition to this, I wanted to make it up to you by getting you a little something something, and I know how you love anime and such, so I totally found this book that was related to it by accident while I was out looking for a gift, and what do you know? I got you something._

_Sorry, I'll be back sometime during the summer, but I'm not sure when. I'll call you in a few days. _

_Love you,_

_Mom'_

I ripped open the box and pulled out a book. On the cover was a bunch of country flags, and then in bold silver print were the words 'Resistance is Futile!' I tilted my head and looked at the summary.

When I read it over, I flipped open to the first page and read it.

About fifteen minutes later, I was already on chapter four.

_This is genius! I… I have to try this! _I yawned and put the book down.

_In the morning, I'll see what I can find… In the morning. _

I walked back into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed next to Eric.

* * *

**[*] This is totally made up. I don't know if it exists or not, but this is set in a random place, in the summer of 2015, and I'm making up stuff as I go about where they live, so bear with me.**

* * *

**Nothing to say other than review to let me know if you like it or not. We'll be ordering units in the next chapter, so be ready for that. **

**I'll see you all on wednsday! (hopefully)**


	2. Ordering Units

Magical Boxes

Chapter 2: Ordering Units

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

It usually happens when I have something on my mind. It happened all the time when I was in school and had a project due within a certain amount of time. I just got worried about if I didn't do it, and then the day it was due came and I had nothing,

I checked my phone many times throughout the night just to see if time was passing and I was actually getting some sleep. Not only that, but I didn't want to wake up and see that Erin was dead from suffocating in his own vomit. I swear that's one of my fears when we drink.

It wasn't even light out yet and I was wide awake. I pushed a stray piece of hair out of my honey brown eyes, grabbed my IPhone from under my pillow and checked the time.

_5:48 AM Saturday, May 24th, 2015- 63º_

I rubbed my eyes and pulled my headphones from the drawer in the bedside table. I pushed the earpieces into my ears and then plugged it into the jack in my phone. I went to my music and clicked the first song in a list of at least 300.

Megpoid Gumi's 'Ten Faced' blasted into my ears immediately, and I got out of bed. When I did, Erin rolled over and put his arm where I was. I looked back at him and walked over to my closet.

I pulled out a white jumper (it looks like shorts and a shirt, but its one piece) and then an inch wide tan belt to go around my waist.

I took my outfit and walked out to the bathroom.

_I haven't listened to Vocaloid songs in a while… I wonder if they've made anything new._ The last time I listened to Vocaloid music was maybe two years ago? After that, it was the regular music you'd hear on the radio.

After changing, I threw my clothes into the laundry basket and walked down to the living room to play a few older games on the PS3.

What I mean by older games are games from 2011, or so. Sure it's only been four years since 2011, but the 15 minutes of fame for the games have long been over.

I popped open to Alice: Madness Returns and put it into the PS3 to load. While I waited for it to start, I went into the kitchen and took a couple of tea bags from the cabinet. I plugged in the coffee maker, tore open the bags, put in a filter, poured the tea leaves in, filled the back with water, and turned it on after putting the small coffee pot back where it's supposed to be.

I walked out and started the game from where I left off when I last played it.

The game itself is pretty awesome. Just all the colors and the story line is something I absolutely adore. Gothic Fantasy, I think that's what it is. It also has hints of Steampunk, and it's not your normal Alice. This Wonderland is brought to the full extent of how it can be perceived as crazy and insane. I love it.

It's probably because deep down, I'm an extremely dark person… Well, I am a sadist, so I can see why.

About two hours later –I had my tea about ten minutes after playing-, I paused the game and decided to do something a girlfriend should do: make breakfast.

Not because it's sexist, but I was hungry, plus Erin can't stay asleep forever because he needs to get home at some point. I made pancakes for breakfast. When I was putting them out on the table, Erin teleported out of nowhere behind me and poked my sides- making me scream in the process.

I'm ticklish, okay? Calm down.

He laughed and I hit him with a fork. "You know better! I told you not to teleport!"

"It's not my fault I'm a ninja, babe." He kissed my cheek and sat down, taking the fork from my hand. I took out the blueberry syrup and set it in front of me.

"Where's the regular syrup?"

"You have legs."

"But…their broken."

"Nice try, you were just walking."

"You don't know that. I can teleport, and fly, and both of those don't exactly need working legs." I stared at him, and he grinned.

"I'll get my own."

"That's what I thought." I took out chocolate milk and poured two glasses.

That's the thing I like (love) about Erin. He doesn't mind my cooking, he likes most of the things I like (we're not picky), and he doesn't tell me to 'make him a sandwich' when he's hungry (he does, but it's a joke.) He's funny, and he's like a best friend, really.

I do think that a girl and boy can be best friends if they wanted to. We are best friends from my perspective. We met as freshman, and we've been talking and hanging out ever since then. We've only been dating since… December, I think. He was so sweet when he asked, and nervous. He told me a while after.

I poured blueberry syrup over the warm food and then started eating.

When I was almost done, Erin touched my leg with his foot, and I looked at him from chewing.

"How faded was I last night?" I blinked, swallowed, sipped my chocolate milk, and then scratched the back of my hand.

"Um… you said there couldn't be one of me… you thought you were a snake… you thought I had pixie dust on my face… so… yeah, pretty faded, my friend." The side of his lip stretched to his jaw.

"Sorry, Cassie. You know I'm not the same when I'm drunk."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "I know. Don't worry. I know how you get when your drunk. It's pretty funny… Oh, and you did continue to grab my boobs when I was changing you."

He looked like he was going to slam his head onto the table. "I'm really sorry Cassandra."

I got up, walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I told you it was fine. I don't have anything against you, so just," –I kissed his cheek, "let it go. It's just a drunk night, right?" I laughed a little, and looked into his dark gray eyes.

I leaned in real close to the point were our lips were centimeters apart. "Right?"

"Yeah." He pressed his lips to mine slowly, and I smirked.

I pulled back and pointed to the plates.

"Clean those off and put them in the dishwasher. I'm going to get your clothes." When I was leaving, he hit my but and I jumped a little, immediately shielding it from him. "Get to work!" I had a grin on my face, and he nodded.

"Keep looking beautiful, beautiful."

"Don't push it." I replied as I skipped up the stairs. Opening the door to my room, I grabbed his clothes off of the dresser, opened my window to let the breeze in, and then went downstairs to give him his clothes.

He walked out of the kitchen, and I put the clothes in his hands. "Go change."

"Aren't you going to change me?" He asked with a smirk, and I laughed.

"The only way I'm doing that is if you're drunk again." He immediately started staggering towards me, and I laughed.

"Oh, I'm so drunk! So wasted! Sssnakeee~" He picked me up and threw me onto the couch. "You better be there when I come back." He walked down the hall to the bathroom, and I rolled my eyes.

I walked around to open up the curtains, open up the patio door, and then the front door –making sure the glass door was locked. Going back to play my video game, the phone rang.

I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Cassie? That's you, right?"_ It was my mom.

"Yeah, it's me. So, are you going to explain some stuff to me?" I asked as I took a seat on the couch and picked up the controller.

"_Cassie, I know I usually tell you a week in advance, but this time, it was kind of two-sided. Sure, I knew that she wanted me there soon, but she's not good with dates, and she just called me at nine yesterday, and she was telling me that it was an emergency. Apparently, it was something she was supposed to get done –an area in her house that she wanted to add on because her mother is old, and she wants her to stay with her- and she was telling me to get there quickly, so I took Avian's jet there, and.. that's it."_

Avian was one of my mom's friends from high school –actually her high school sweetheart- and he got rich and such. He lives in the west, where most of the richer people park their homes. "I see… Well, thanks for the present. It's a really good book so far."

"_You did see it? Good, I was hoping you would see it. I'm glad you like it." _She giggled and I heard someone yelling in the background after a small crash. She shouted something in Italian that I couldn't understand, and she sighed into the phone.

"_I have to go. I'll see you when I get home from this little job, okay? Bye, Cassie."_

"Bye mom." She made a kissy sound, and I rolled my eyes. I hung up the phone and killed an enemy on the game.

"Cassie, I'm gonna get going." I paused the game and jumped over the back of the couch to go hug Erin. He adjusted his Vans and held his arms open.

I walked right in and wrapped my arms around his torso. "You smell really good." I mumbled into his shirt, and his chest vibrated when he laughed.

"Your hair smells good."

"That's because I'm a girl… And my shampoo is ocean scented." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead before going to my nose, and then my lips. When we parted, he smiled and kissed my head again.

"I'll come by tomorrow; I gotta make sure my mom isn't freaking out that I've been gone for a day." He slid his hands down my arms and I got goose bumps. He squeezed my hands and then walked to the door.

When he walked out, I watched him and then dashed out after him.

He heard me coming, I know, because he turned around and grabbed me when I got to him. He squeezed me tightly, and I took in his scent quickly.

He put me down and smiled down at me. "I love you." I said, and he nodded.

"Love you too, Cassie." He kissed my cheek and I opened the garage with the code. When he drove away, I waved at him, and then went back inside to get out of the summer morning heat.

I locked the glass door and scurried off to where the computer was.

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

I did my best to search for anything related to the units described in Resistance is Futile, but I came up with nothing. It was like every time I came seconds from finding it, something went 'hey, bro! Guess what? Ima troll' and then the website was deleted or it wasn't found.

I was on there until noon searching EVERYWHERE I could think of to get that ad. I went through too many Google pages because when I looked away, I could almost see the things in my room listed under the search page that must've burned into my eyes.

When I was about to give up for searching, something happened.

I went to check my email, and there was a new email that was from FMBI –Flying Mint Bunny Inc. I clicked it, and read through it.

_Dear Cassandra Ravine,_

_CONGRAGULATIONS! You have been randomly selected to participate in our recent craze! Your prize is:_

_Two (2) Free Hetalia Units (Of your choice)_

_One (1) Special Edition Hetalia Unit (Randomly chosen)_

_And then, if you last over a month with no problems, we will throw in a special offer that lets you get one (1) year-lasting offer that let's you test as many Hetalia Units as you could possibly want. _

_All you have to do is fill in your information on the given link right here!_

_Happy Uniting!_

_Flying Mint Bunny Inc. _

I blinked and immediately clicked on the link below.

Hey, this was what I wanted, so I'm not going to let this pass. What girl wouldn't want to have Hetalia characters running around.

Sure, I have a boyfriend, but he understands what I like. Plus, Hetalia is awesome, and I even got him to watch it with me, so he's okay with the characters. (I know he's secretly a certified fan-boy.

After filling in all the information that would qualify me to get all this wonderful stuff, a small flying mint bunny appeared and flew off the side of the screen carrying a letter in his hands.

Above him in glittery bright pink bold words was this: _Your INFO is being delivered!_

I smiled and closed out of the internet. "Ehehe… Job well done, Cassie… Job well done…"

I never did finish that book.

* * *

**im gonna cut this short becuz im using the on-screen keboard.**

**Thank you for reviews! I love them. Can i get some more?**

**P.s: i will never own Hetalia, ever. First and only disclaimer.**

**Bye~**


	3. Kaliningrad

**I don't own Pop-Tarts or Toaster Strudels. They belong to their creator. I only own the ones I have in my house. I don't own Starbucks or their products either.**

**I dont own Hetalia either.**

* * *

Magical Boxes

Chapter 3: Kaliningrad

* * *

"ss…Cass… Cass… CASS CASS!"

I jerked awake and slammed my elbow against the corner of the bedside table. Tears rushed to my eyes, and I bit my lip while holding my elbow in pain.

"Wow, you wake up in the most painful way possible… Well, I guess waking up in the most painful way possible would be having your soul sucked out by a demon slowly while spikes and needles drained all of your blood while you roasted over a toasty fire in hell."

"Ivory! What are you doing in my house?!" I yelled, and she grinned as she kicked her legs back and forth at the edge of my bed. She was lying on her stomach with pale pink shorts on, a puce colored blouse falling off her tanned shoulders, and then her bleach-pink (a pink so light it's almost white, but you can still tell it's pink) hair was piled on top of her head in a bun. She had gone all out with the pink.

"Oh, you know, I made a copy of your key when you let me come over the first time, and then I just use that… Or go through the window- You know, that tree outside is totally going to be the death of you. Some killer is gonna climb it, see you, break in, rape you, and then kill you when you wake up." She cackled maniacally, and I stared.

"I knew you were strange, but now you're just…"

"I've been involved in a lot of black magic stuff lately. I'm going to be a witch in a few years, and I'm going to make millions. Don't worry my little truffle; I'll give you money whenever you want~" She giggled and pet my head like I was a dog.

Swatting her hand away, I got out of bed and went over to my closet to get clothes.

"You have a nice butt. It's all round and tight, if I was a guy, I'd be all up in that." I turned to look at her, and she started laughing.

"Thank you, but I don't appreciate you looking at my butt. I don't care if you're bi, just… don't go there…" I pulled out a yellow Hollister shirt, dark denim waist shorts, and then grabbed a white ribbon to tie my hair up with afterwards.

"Ooh, shower time. I'm so there."

"IVORY!"

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

When I was out of the bathroom, the steam that still lingered inside pooled out into the hallway. My hair was damp and draped over my shoulders, and I walked down the hall adjusting my shorts because they were riding up the slightest bit when I stepped out.

Going downstairs, I saw Ivory sitting on the counter eating a pop-tart. We don't have pop-tarts in our house, so I assumed she brought it with her.

"These pop-tarts were so worth stealing…"

I pursed my lips and opened the freezer up to get out two cherry toaster strudels with icing. "So, you stole those?"

"From the convenience store a few blocks away from your neighborhood. They didn't suspect a thing, either. I even smuggled this!" She pointed to the Starbucks Frappuccino sitting next to her. It was the one in the glass jar.

"Didn't you give up on stealing?" I asked as I put my breakfast into the toaster and pushed the handle down. She squinted and shook her head.

"No, I think you're confusing that with weed. Ever since Cody and I broke up, I don't get weed, and if I do go get some, I don't have money because when I go get some, I used the money I had on something else. Weed is fine. Plus, I'm glad it's not illegal here, or I would be so busted."

"…" I was going to say something back, but decided against it. Ivory has always been a strange one. When I first met her back when I was a freshman, I stayed as far away from her as I could because she was always going on about the devil and using sacrifices for rituals. Everyone called her an attention whore because of all that –and the fact that she was always dying her hair different colors and getting piercings and having sex with random guys. I didn't really like her at the time, but when she chose to sit right next to me on the first day back after winter break in my Arts and Design class, I got used to her.

When she sat by me everyday, she talked about how I was a good drawer (I was actually taking the class because it was easy, and honestly, I suck at artsy stuff), or a good sculptor. I didn't talk that much to her at first, but she was fine with it. I think it was just because she liked to hear herself talk. By the last day in there, I hadn't realized it, but I had become friends with her, so over the summer, I invited her over for sleepovers with Alyssa, and we became a triangle. We were pretty much always together. The only reason we weren't together were our classes, or that one of us was busy doing something, or we were sick.

Over the four years, she's been in and out of different things. Religion was a big one (she's atheist now), and then when she started dating guys (not from our school), she started doing things she wouldn't have done otherwise. Weed, for example. She also got into drinking a lot more, having weird fetishes, and then she died her hair about every month or two.

I love her though. I need her strangeness. She's really fun, and she had great ideas.

I must've smiled or something because she smiled at me suddenly, and then pointed to her mouth. "Why are you smiling?" I shook my head and grabbed a plate.

"I'm just analyzing your life." I said simply, and she snorted.

"Remember when I chose to sit next to you in art?" I nodded and grabbed the toaster strudels out of the toaster. "Yeah, over the break, I decided I was going to bring you down with me because you seemed like the perfect victim, but when I got to know you, I gave up on that. I just wanted you to like me." I looked at her. She was chugging the coffee.

I took the plate and walked over to where she was sitting. She put the jar on the counter and opened her arms. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and put my face on her stomach. She had her navel ring in, I could feel it.

"I want you to know that I love you. We need to die that hair of yours soon so I can love you even more!" I smiled as she played with my hair. She still smells like floral perfume.

"I'm gonna make Erin jealous with my love for you!" She took my face and angled it so I could see her. "You hear me? I'm gonna make you mine when he lets you go. You wont be single! I promise! And then we'll have wonderful le-"

"Sorry, I'm not gonna have sex with you. It would be too weird."

"Not even with a-"

"No. Sorry."

"Then how am I supposed to make you my lover, lover?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You're still weird, as always." She let me go and I sat down to eat.

This is our relationship in a nutshell. Take it or leave it.

A while later, the two of us were lounging on the couch watching some reality show that we didn't know the name of. They were fighting over something stupid, and that's why we were watching it. They're funny. We used to watch Jersey Shore when it was on, and even then, we laughed at it.

The doorbell rang, and I sprung up to answer it. When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting to see a severely handsome man standing in a uniform that made him look even better than he already was.

He had short, sandy blonde hair, light blue (the turquoise color that is really cool looking) eyes, freckles pepper his cheeks and over his nose, and visible cheek bones. He was muscular for sure because the uniform was tight around his biceps, and I could only imagine what his abs looked like. Can you say model quality?

"Helloo~ handsome." Ivory walked up next to me and looked him up and down. "You are mighty fine, you know that?"

"I do, thank you. Are you Cassandra Ravine?" Ivory stepped forward, and with a flirty smile and seductive eyes, she said, "For you, I could be."

"I'm Cassandra. This is only my idiot friend." I stated and she hit my arm.

"Nice to meet you, Cassandra. Sign here, here, and here."

He passed me a clipboard and a blue pen. "What are these?" I asked as I looked at the papers.

"Those are the Terms and Conditions, the next one is a liability form, and then the third is for receiving the delivery." He said, and I nodded. One after another, I signed in my curvy and rounded script and handed him the clipboard when I was done.

"I'll just get your delivery, and I'll be off." When he walked to the truck, Ivory nudged me.

"What are you having delivered that could have liability reasons?" Right, I didn't tell her about my discovery.

"Yeah, we'll I got a book from my mom, and I was reading it, and it was all about living with units from Hetalia, so I decided that I wanted to test them out. I couldn't find the ad, but I got an email, and that's how I got this one." When I said 'units', shock, worry, and some other emotion that I couldn't place flashed in her slate blue eyes. "What?"

"O-oh, nothing. What are…units?" I thought I heard confusion, but I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Well, they're like people, but they're robots. Best of all, they're from Hetalia, and you know how much I love that."

"Why are they back?" I blinked and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday." I stepped aside when the delivery guy wheeled in the box.

"That's it. I'll be back in a few days with your other order."

"What's your name?" I asked before he could walk out, and he turned to look at me.

"Justin. Have a nice afternoon." He waved and walked back to the truck. I closed the glass door and looked at the box. I couldn't believe this was real; in _reality_. It seems like a joke or something from that book, but apparently this is the actual reality where these things exist.

I walked over to the box and ran my fingers over the smooth wood. "Can you believe it? This is actually happening!" She looked like she wanted to say something, but her face said that she was holding it back with all she had.

She took out her phone and looked at it. "I'll be back by three. I have to take my little brother to a party downtown. Call me if anything…" She pretends to shoot herself in the head before going to the door, putting on her pink strapped wedges and heading out the door.

I pulled a thin book off the top of the box and looked at it. _Arthur Kirkland…_ I flipped through the manual. There were specified ways to wake him up, but you know, i was new at this, and all those seemed to either make him angry at me, or just cause something bad to happen.

I decided to wing it and open the box.

However, I wasn't expecting what was inside.

"Gilbert?" I mumbled as I tilted my head at the unit inside. _They must've put the manual on the wrong box. _I looked at him for a minute. Slowly, I reached out and poked him in the head since I didn't know how to wake him up.

His eyes flew open and I jumped back quickly. Sure I had ordered him, but I didn't know exactly what he would do. I was still on the line of believing this was a dream.

"Um…" I took a small step forward and he sat up. "Hello…" I said almost silently.

When he turned his head to look at me, I noticed something. His eyes were… empty… void of emotion, almost. Like, he was a totally different person, and not like the arrogant, boisterous Gilbert I know from Hetalia.

It was almost scary…

Something told me, somewhere deep inside my mind, that something was definitely wrong.

Before I knew it, I was moving without a mind. I was moving all by myself without realizing what I was doing. I grabbed the manual, rushed over to the phone, and dialed the number on the back of the booklet.

"_Hello, Customer Service, how may I help you?"_

"Yes, I got the manual for the Arthur Kirkland unit, but in the box was a Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I don't know what's wrong with him. He's not being all Prussia-like; it's almost as if he's dead or something- emotionally."

The woman on the phone was silent for a moment, and then with a smooth southern accent, she spoke. "_Oh, honey, you got Kaliningrad… That unit is one of our meekest out there. I can give you whats in the Troubleshooting area, if you like_."

I looked over and saw that Gilbert had gotten out of the box and was looking around silently. "If you would…"

She cleared her throat. "_Well, we sent you a Kaliningrad unit on accident. This unit has been beaten, raped, and or drugged into submission by Ivan Braginski_." She paused and I looked over at Gilbert. I felt my mind go numb and my heart ache. "That went on for thirty years."

"Thirty years? He had to go through all that?"

"_I'm not sure why we make a unit like that, honey. I'm continuing on now." She cleared her throat once again. "He is also very easy to corner, as he will do nothing no matter how badly you hurt him; he is also a great cook, and is much friendlier around Toris Lorinaitis, Raivis Galante, and Eduard Von Bock then he is normally. Did you call for an exchange?"_

"No, I just had the manual issue… Oh my gosh… I can't even imagine…"

"You seem like a nice girl. Take care of him. Goodbye." I hung up after that.

Gilbert walked into the kitchen a couple of seconds later, and he looked right at me. "Do you have any vodka?"

My throat closed up, my eyes filled with tears, and I shook my head.

"We don't…" I wanted to cry right there, but the tears weren't falling. I couldn't believe it. I cant believe it.

Why would they make something like this?

* * *

**I haven't seen a Kaliningrad Gilbert anywhere, so here's to being the first, i hope.**

**memoranda: glad u like it! I hope you're _still _liking it.**

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Erin was hammered pretty bad...**

**Cookie Addiction: I hope you went to read it. Its apparently really good. :)**

**Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: ohhh... i get it. 2012 yeah. I don't think it'll happen.**

**legolasgreenleaf77: i hope this somewhat answered your question.**

**violet tsubaki: KALININGRAD PRUSSIA. i wanna give tat version a hug...**

**Silent Phantom gal: Music Boxes wasn't**** working for me... i like this one...**

**... yeah...**


	4. The Promise

Magical Boxes

Chapter 4: The Promise

* * *

I stared at Prussia for a minute. He looked so… lost right now… I had asked him about Russia and what happened, and he just…

He wasn't talking; he was just staring at the ground. We were sitting on the couch in silence. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't find the voice to do it. I wanted to know why he didn't do anything about all that abuse.

"Are you okay? I didn't want to ask you but…" He looked up at me when I trailed off.

"I didn't expect you to ask that… I don't want to explain it, but if you want to hear what happened, I'll tell you." He looked towards the door. I bet he was worried that Russia would come in and take him away. I would think that if I was in his situation.

"If your looking for Russia, he's not coming here. There's nothing here that will tell him where you are, so you can continue." He nodded.

I listened from when he started talking to the point where he looked like he was going to cry, which was understandable because this Prussia was so meek. When he finished, I sat with my head in my hands. _How could he… why… I can't believe it…_I took a shaky breath before standing up and walking over to him.

He was hunched over, like I was, and breathing heavily. It probably made him sick to think about all the things he went through. I sat right next to him, put one of my arms around his shoulders, a hand on his bicep, and leaned on his shoulder.

"I can't imagine how hard that must've been for you. I'm so sorry… I'll promise you something, though." He looked up at me. I grabbed his hands, scooted back a little, and looked him in the eyes. "As long as I'm alive, you're my unit, and the world is still in tact, I'll protect you with all I have. I promise that if we get him, I'll do something about it. I wont let him hurt you like he did, okay?" His eyes widened slightly.

"You're not going to break that promise like all the others, right?" I drew an 'X' over my heart and smiled.

"Cross my heart I wont break it. You need a hug?" I held out my arms and after a moment, he just leaned onto my shoulder. "It's okay, big guy. I'll be an awesome care-taker." I laughed a little and sat still.

"Cassie, I'm—" I looked over to the doorway to see Erin looking straight at me. He was silent.

"E-Erin! You're back!" I let go of Prussia and got up to go greet him. When I got over there, I stopped a couple of feet away. Something deep inside my mind not to get any closer than I already was. I couldn't see his eyes because his aviator glasses were in the way.

"Cassandra… who's that?" He asked as he pointed at Prussia. Prussia looked over at us with a blank look.

"That's… my unit… I got him earlier today…"

"Ohhh shit…" I looked through the glass door to see Ivory trying to tiptoe away.

"Unit? What is that, like, a replacement boyfriend?" I looked up at Erin to see his dark gray eyes staring down at me with an emotion I've never seen in them before.

_Jealousy._

"No, he's just from an anime that I watched, and I was reading a book about having them, and-"

"And you got one to, what, satisfy your needs when I'm not here?" He stepped closer and I held up my hands as I stepped back slightly.

"No, I got one to try it out. Erin, calm down. There's no hidden anything going on here." I said calmly, but I could hear the fear slowly surfacing.

The reason behind the fear is because we've never had any problems. He's always smiling and happy to be around, but when he gets angry, he's really scary because you don't see that a lot. Now that he seems to be jealous, I was a little scared as to what he would do.

"That didn't look like anything." His chest was touching my hands now.

"You don't know what he's been through; I was just comforting him! Honest! You know I wouldn't cheat on you. We've been so faithful to each other, why would I change that?" I asked, my voice raising a little. My throat hurt now.

"Maybe you changed tastes. Holding him like that, it's like you love the guy. I thought you loved me? Where did that go?" He asked. He was inhaling and exhaling quickly.

"I _do _love you! Honest to goodness, Erin! Calm down! There's nothing between Gilbert and I other than the promise to keep him safe from someone who hurt him before! Please don't get mad at me."

He stared down at me for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. He let out a long breath and took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Cassie…" He kissed my knuckles, and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. Sure, I understand you'd get jealous when you saw that. I do too, but when you're with girls that are prettier than I am." He curved the side of his mouth up into a smirk and then kissed my forehead.

"No girl is prettier than you are, idiot."

"Except for models."

"Yeah, maybe the models, but you know how to flaunt your stuff, so that's good." I laughed and hugged him. "Hey, if you were an anime character, you would be my favorite character." He squeezed my head with his arms and laughed.

"Sure, Cassie."

"WHEW! I'm glad that was over. I thought you were finally gonna be available for my lesbian lover." I looked at Ivory. She had changed her outfit to a turquoise get-up.

"Aw, you looked pretty in pink."

"Eh, pink's not my favorite color. This blue, however, is my best friend. Like a blue diamond." She looked at Erin and scowled. "Bitch, she's my lover. Get off." She wedged herself in between the two of us and then threw her arms around me.

"I brought a person along." I looked to see a smaller, younger version of herself –her younger sister- standing in a pale green get-up. She had on a pale green jumper (once again, shorts morphed with a shirt) and white sandals. The tips of her natural bleachy blonde hair were died with the same pale green as her outfit.

"Auntie Cass!" She rushed up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She was only nine, but she was adorable.

"Hi, Lucia." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ivy died my hair for me! It's only for the summer, though." She took a piece of her bangs and pointed to it.

"I saw that. Ivory, you shouldn't be a role model for children."

"Eh, it's not my fault. You got food yet?" I shook my head.

"Well that's good. Go get into my car." She pushed me towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ivory, hold you pants. You're not allowed to kidnap me into going out to eat. AH!" I almost tripped.

"This butt's got strength!" Ivory announced with a cackle.

"The rest of y'all; Get into my car. We're going to eat out and play games."

And that was how we were all forced into going to Dave and Busters.

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

"Yeah, we're all twenty one, Trish. Geez, how many times do I have to tell you? We've been here enough." Trish, one of Ivory's friends, nodded with a smirk and scribbled down the last of our orders.

"Is she twenty one?" She pointed her pen at Lucia.

"Sorry kid, you have to sit this one out. Only the grown ups get to drink." Trish walked away, and immediately, Ivory turned to Lucia and smirked. "I'll share mine with you, how about that?"

"Ivory, I don't think you're supposed to—"

"Ap bap bap! Shhhsh!" She smeared her fingers on my lips, and when she pulled away, she crossed her arms and smirked. "She's my little sister, and if she wants to be an adult, I'll let her. I'm the one looking after her, and it's not like mom or dad is going to find out about it. Meaning you keep your yapper shut, missy, or I'm leaving you in the dog kennel." She jabbed Lucia in the head several times.

"All right!" Lucia grabbed Ivory's finger and bent it back so far that it made my finger hurt from watching it.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked, and Ivory shook her head.

"Nah, I broke this finger enough to know what pain feels like. Plus, you get used to little pain like this when you have four brothers running around." She shrugged and leaned onto the table.

We didn't have to wait that long for our drinks and food. Ivory did share her margarita with Lucia despite my protests. She pointed out that I had gotten the same thing –which I did because that's really the only think I'll drink when it's alcohol. Everything else is just... blah.

After eating, we went to play games until we ran out of pocket cash, and we all pitched in to get Lucia a green stuffed monkey. I've never seen that girl happier.

And so, on the way back home, it was extremely dark -dark to the point where Lucia should've been at home instead of out with us. I'm sure Ivory got some kind of punishment for keeping her out that late.

When it came about time for me to go to bed, I let Gilbert use the spare bedroom's bed while I slept my myself after saying goodnight to Erin and letting him go home.

I had a quiet and peaceful sleep. Of course, it's not really peaceful when Ivory's in your dream screaming about random stuff like flying baby squirtles (not the pokemon, squirrel turtles). She finds a way into my home and then finds a way into my dreams.

That girl… I love her as a best friend, but she's all kinds of crazy.

* * *

**Heya. I procrastinated on my homework to give this chapter to you guys. **

**I have a twitter now… I'm using it for my stories and random stuff that I want to say on facebook but cant because of all the family and people I know on there… **

**Luckily, I know no one on twitter, so… all I can really say is follow me? MikaSoto14, if you wanted to look at it... nothing special.**

**I don't even know. **

**_Legolasgreenleaf77: _Glad it did. Hope you like this chapter too. Not much in it, but I was hurrying to get this done so I could finish my homework.**

**_KiaraWangWilliams: _I'll do a better job next Wednesday. Today, I had a wad of homework to do, and I was rushing this so I could do the rest of it. Next week I have finals, so hopefully no homework.**

**That's all the reviews. I seem to get less every time… Just gotta keep posting, though, and it'll pick up eventually.**

…**I hope it does…**

**I have to do my homework before I have to go to bed, but I'd slowing down because I fell asleep in my last hour class, and because I fell asleep for a while, I'm now really tired… **

**I have so much going on right now… I want to take a nap, but if I go right now (It's 7:12pm) I'll probably sleep through the whole night, and that cant happen because I have science to do, and it's just…**

**Wish me luck with the homework and finals… **

**Don't tell anyone, but for the quiz in geometry today… I cheated off a girl next to me… I feel bad about it, but my grade keeps getting lower because each quiz I take (my teacher makes them up herself, and I really think she doesn't exactly know what she's doing) I get 1's and 0's on them… I don't get low grades like that… ever… **

**Sooo… Yeah… **

**Bye. **


	5. Let's Just Walk Away

Magical Boxes

Chapter 5: Let's Just Walk Away

* * *

I made breakfast like everyday, ate by myself like everyday, and then made myself a sandwich for lunch like everyday. It was only then that I realized that I must've forgotten about something during it.

I blinked and looked around my feet.

"Where's Cocoa?" I questioned. I put saran wrap over the sandwich and put the plate in the fridge for later.

"Cocoa! Where are you?" I called. I couldn't hear anything. No nails against the hardwood floors, no bell ringing that rested around her collar.

It was silent.

Cocoa's not a quiet dog, so you can see why I'm concerned.

"Cocoa! Where are you girl?" I poked my head into the room we had designated as her room when we first got her as a puppy –she's a white French Bulldog-. She wasn't in there, or any of the usual hiding spots, either.

I rushed up to my room to check around, found nothing, and so I sat on my bed with my head in my hands and tried to regulate my breathing. I was about to cry. I had lost my dog; forgotten about her completely. She probably hated me and ran away through her doggie door…

I heard the door creek open, and then the sound of nails on the hardwood floor. They stopped when they got to the start of the purple carpet rug that sat under my queen sized bed. I looked to see Cocoa sitting on her but and staring up at me with big brown eyes.

"Cocoa!" I picked her up and kissed her head. "I thought you hated me! I thought you ran away and left me! I'm so glad you're here!" I rubbed her back and scratched around her ears. "Where have you been?" I asked, curious. She hopped off my lap and when she got to the door she turned around and looked at me like she wanted me to follow.

I did, and she guided me to the room Gilbert was sleeping in. The door was cracked open to where she could get in and out without a problem, and then she sat in front of the door in the room.

"Were you protecting him the whole time?" I asked. She looked down and looked back up –her way of a nod-. "Aren't you smart?" I picked her up and looked at Gilbert. He was sleeping silently. I left the room carrying Cocoa to her dog bowl and grabbing the food. I filled up the bowl halfway, and then switched out her water with brand new, freezing –refreshing- water.

She ate happily, and I sat and watched her from the table.

I cannot believe I forgot about her for, what, five days? I'm a bad dog owner…

The doorbell rang while I was flipping through channels on the couch. "IT'S OPEN UNLESS YOU'RE A BURGELAR!" I yelled as I stood up and brushed off my shorts. I was eating crackers not that long ago, so they were all over my clothes.

It was the delivery guy from yesterday – Justin, I think it was.

"Hey Justin! How are you?" I asked as I made sure all the crumbs were gone from my clothes and my face. He smiled at me as I walked up.

"Good. How about you?"

"Well, my first unit is really meek and not Arthur, but that's okay. He's doing my laundry right now." I whispered, and laughed afterwards. He chuckled too. "I heard about that; sorry if it caused you any trouble –the wrong delivery, I mean. I got another for you, and they checked to make sure it was the right one. Sign the lines." I took the pen and scribbled down my name to confirm the delivery.

"I'll go get him for you." He walked out to the truck.

"Hey, who's the guy?" Alyssa walked in and took a look at Justin.

"He's my delivery guy."

"Deliver as in deliver, or deliver a package?" She asked with a grin. I hit her arm, and she held up her hands. "I'm joking. Oh, Ivory and I were gonna hit the mall for a good old girls day out, and since you're one of the girls, I was coming to get you. Ivory's in the car, so get your shoes and we'll be going."

I nodded and she smiled before walking back out to her car. "I'll be out in five minutes!" Justin wheeled in the box and put it in the living room like the last one. "Thanks again." He nodded and left.

"Oh, is that another one?" Gilbert asked as he walked into the room with a basket of clean clothes in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna open it up and then go out with my friends, okay?" He looked at the box for a moment before looking back at me.

"It's not Russia, is it?" He asked. I took the manual and looked at it.

"Nah, it's Arthur. Don't worry, he's perfectly harmless. Don't insult his food, in fact, don't let him cook while he's here. I don't want to be homeless in the next few hours…" I popped open the box and looked down to see Arthur.

I tilted my head in confusion while I stared at him. He seemed… different… I felt like it was so obvious and I should've known this, but I haven't watched the show in a little while, so I wasn't sure exactly what was up.

Weird thing was that he was wearing a pink sweater vest…

"Yeah, see? Harmless." I looked at Gilbert to see him looking at Arthur.

"Oh, I've seen him before. Oliver, I think is his name."

"Wait, what? Oliver? As in the second player version? 2p?!" Gilbert stopped talking and stared behind me. "Please tell me he's not… he's up, isn't he?" Gilbert nodded and I turned around slowly to come face to face with a smiling weirdo.

"'Ello love~" I've never been so scared in my life…

"…um… I gotta… go… don't kill anyone while I'm gone, okay?" I shuffled around the box without taking my eyes off him. Even when I bent down to grab my sandals and house keys, I didn't stop looking at him.

I felt like if I looked away for even a second, he would be there staring at me with a crazy expression. Not like he was already doing that right now, but…

I wasn't ready to die just yet…

"Gilbert, just keep at the list of chores, and I'll be back before dinner… Bye…" I shuffled out of the house and only looked away after closing and locking the door –the glass one and the regular door.

I walked to the car and got in the passenger seat.

"You look spooked." Alyssa noted as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, seeing 2p characters who stare at you like he's going to kill you in your sleep does that, I guess." I said as I buckled.

"I wanna go shopping! Hurry up and drive this ve-hi-cle!" Ivory shouted from the back seat.

"It's not your car, it's mine. Shut the hell up Ivory." Alyssa said sternly as she looked through the rear-view mirror to glare at the pink haired beauty named Ivory. She stuck out her tongue at Alyssa, and I sighed.

A typical day with the SIS trio.

SIS stands for Smart-Idiot-Smart, and it also represents sis as in sisters… it's a play on words, I think.

* * *

**Well, here's a lovely little christmas surprise for you all. Hurray for getting messed up orders.**

***Sigh* they even checked and got it wrong... what a horrible company...**

**yeah, but... Merry Christmas to you all. Or Kawanza... or Hannuka... or whatever the heck you celebrate. I'll see you all in a couple days with another update...**

**hopefully i dont forget about it while playing with my presents...**


	6. Shopping, Cupcakes, Comas

**This took me 2 hours to write... i've been on my computer writing for my stories since 9 this morning... it's two right now... i need some Sims time.**

* * *

Magical Boxes

Chapter 6: Shopping, Cupcakes, Comas

* * *

I was trying on a blue dress in Debs. It was tight around my boobs –not to mention sparkly and bedazzled looking-, it had both strap going over my shoulders in dark blue, a white ribbon with blue swirls going around my waist, and then it flowed out like a princess dress to my mid thighs.

"Are you coming out or not? You've been in there for ten minutes." Alyssa called from outside of the door. I was taking picture in the mirror, that's why I was taking so long.

"Yeah, just a sec." I put my phone down on top of my shorts and stepped out of the dressing room. Alyssa dropped her head down a little when she saw me, and Ivory was leaned back on her heels sucking in air with her hands on her cheeks.

"Wow! You look adorable! I just want to eat you up!" Ivory exclaimed. Alyssa nodded and smirked.

"You are totally rocking in that. You're getting that. That is going to be for your anniversary with Erin." She looked behind her to the three shoe boxes she had picked up. She pulled up white peep-toe stilettos with silver bows on the toes and handed them to me.

"Try." She sat down on the bench and watched me slip on the shoes. Ivory was missing by then. She had waddled –yes, waddled- over to the shoes area and was looking around.

When I had the shoes on, I put my hand on my hip and posed in them. Alyssa tilted her head, furrowed her brows and twisted her hair in her finger. That was her fashion-thinking face.

"No. They don't look right." I took off the shoes and she handed me a pair of blue peep-toe wedges that matched the color of the dress. When I had them on, she analyzed it, and then nodded.

"I have the perfect perfume for you to borrow for it, and I'm definitely doing your hair. Take off the shoes and change. We're going down to Victoria Secret." I gave her the shoes and went to change out of the dress.

When I was in there, my phone vibrated. I grabbed it along with my shorts and looked at the message.

_From: Erin_

_Why is there another guy in your house? I'm just curious._

I cringed and put my phone down to get dressed. When I had my black waist shorts on with my white shirt with the Union Jack on it tucked in, I put on my white with red laces converse, my black suspenders, and grabbed my phone and the dress before exiting the changing room.

_To: Erin_

_Well, I got two free ones of my choice, and then I get another that's chosen randomly, so… hopefully I'll only have those three. I'm not sure who the next one is, though. Sorry I didn't tell you about that offer…_

The three of us walked our things up to the counter and paid for them before leaving to head up to Victoria Secret.

When we were riding the elevator up to the third floor, my phone buzzed in my hand.

_From: Erin_

_I see. Wait, why aren't you here?_

I was really hoping one of them was going to tell him where I was. That meant that either Gilbert was still doing chores that he hasn't seen Erin yet, or Arthur –rather, Oliver- is doing something that he hasn't even bothered to ask him anything…

My phone buzzed again.

_From: Erin_

_Oh, Gilbert told me you're at the mall. I'll see you later, then. Oh, could you get me a new guitar pick? I lost my other one and I've been meaning to head over to Music Hub for a while. _

I walked out of the elevator first and waited for Alyssa to pass so I could grab her belt to guide me while I sent my message back.

_To: Erin_

_Music Hub for a guitar pick, got it. I'll stop buy and get you a couple, but you have to promise me you'll play a song for me, okay? I don't care when, but I want one soon so I don't forget about it. _

"What's your bra size, Ivory?" Alyssa asked. I put my phone away and let go of her belt. We walked into Victoria Secret and Ivory immediately grabbed her boobs. I sighed.

"I'm a 34 D now. What size are you?"

Alyssa smirked and walked over to the PINK attire with us following her.

"36 C. I bet Cassie's still a 34 B." Ivory smirked and suddenly, I was being held from behind.

"What?" Before I could react, Ivory had her hands clasped around my boobs and was squeezing them.

"Stop that!" I squeaked as a heated blush rose to my cheeks.

"I'm a natural at boob sizes. You're still a 34 B! They're so small! But so hand sized! I bet Erin loves your chest because they can fit into your hand." Ivory stated with a smirk.

I grabbed her hands and pushed them away. At the same, I managed to escape from Alyssa. I shuffled away from them. "Enough boob groping! Ivory, I thought you learned better by now?"

"But you're my not-girlfriend girlfriend! I love your body more than anyone!" She tried to reach out and touch me, but I grabbed one of those little stuffed dogs and hit her hand with hit. She retracted with a small 'yip' and pouted.

"So cruel~!"

"Can we shop now?" Alyssa asked, and I nodded, putting the dog back in its place when one of the workers glared at me. I smiled and rushed away.

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

I don't know how, but… they talked me into buying lingerie… Don't get me wrong, it was pretty darn cute, but I feel so embarrassed walking around with it.

The whole outfit was black. Where the bra area was, it was pure black so you couldn't see anything, but from there down, it was see through. There were black velvety swirls all over the body as it flowed out and down. The edges had black feathers, and then the straps were silky. The underwear and the bra area both had a small red bow on them. I'm not going into anymore detail than that, though.

We ended up shopping in eight more stores, buying a bunch of new things –new things I probably couldn't fit into my closet but would be a miracle if I could- and the last place we went was Music Hub. We all walked in with our armful of bags –I put all my things into the biggest bag I had, but I still had two others handing out on my arm. I walked up to the counter and pressed the button that had a sign attached to it that said 'if no one's here, press this and wait'.

A guitar rang out when I pressed it, and out of nowhere, a guy with neon green hair popped up from behind the counter. I jumped a little because I wasn't expecting it.

"Welcome to Music Hub! I'm Gavin. How may I help you?" He looked really tired.

"Um… are you okay?" He suddenly walked off towards a door with a giant poster hanging on it and disappeared into a dimly lit room. "…Okay…" I looked to see Alyssa looking at a T-shirt with the band 'Blood Dead Romance' on it. Ivory had headphones on her head and was listening to something extremely loud because I could hear it from all the way over here.

There were guitars hanging from the ceiling, posters on the wall, trinkets, autographs in frames, a whole ton of things.

The guy came out a moment later drinking a blue monster. He looked livelier than before. He put the monster next to the register and smiled at me.

"What can I get you, hun?"

"I need a couple of guitar picks." He nodded and grabbed keys from under the counter. He motioned for me to follow, and he walked across the room to a long glass case with five rows of guitar picks.

"Which ones would you like?" I looked around in the case for something that would suit Erin's taste. I picked out one with a skull on it, one with black, red, green, and white striped going in every direction and overlapping one another, and then I just ask for an ordinary black one.

"You play?" He asked. I looked up from getting out my wallet and shook my head.

"Not really. My boyfriend does. He lost another one of his picks and he asked me to get a few while I was here with my friends. He taught me the strings, but I like watching and listening to him play more than playing one myself." He nodded as I handed over my card.

"Does he come to get his picks and music here?" I thought for a moment and nodded.

"I think he does." Gavin looked at me and stopped what he was doing.

"Does he have a Music Hub card?" I shrugged. I didn't know because I never asked. "What's his name?"

"Erin Stevens."

"Erin! Oh, you must be Cassie! Nice to meet you, I'm Gavin –aha, you know that. Erin comes here a lot, so I know the basics. I know about all Music Hubs' usual customers. He talks about you, always asking for songs that mean something. He's got a card, so let me just input that." He typed on the keyboard and then started tapping at the screen on the counter that was hooked up to the register.

"He talks about me?" Gavin nodded.

"He's a nice guy. Probably sung most of those songs to you. You're a lucky girl, not to mention pretty." The receipt printed out, and he took a pen from a skull –it's a pencil holder- and circled a couple of things on it.

"You saved seven dollars with that card. There's a summer special that gives you fifty percent off any one thing in the store –it lasts until the end June. Have a musical day! Oh, and tell Erin to stop by sometime. I got some new music that would fit him perfectly." Gavin smiled, and I nodded.

"I'll make sure to do that." I waved to Alyssa to get Ivory, and we left the mall not long after that.

When I got dropped off at my house, the two of them followed me inside because we were going to have dinner together. This is what happens every time we have a girl's day out. We do something together, shop a little bit, then go to one of our houses and eat dinner together. It's a lot of fun.

When I walked inside, not only was it clean as heck, but no one was dead yet!

Erin was sleeping on the couch, Arth-OLIVER was in the kitchen cooking cupcakes, and Gilbert was sweeping the dining room floor.

Yes, it is totally okay to have Oliver cook because he is _SIGNIFICANTLY _better than Arthur is.

"Damn, I want my own man-maids. This place looks cleaner than ever." Alyssa said as she looked around. Ivory walked over to Erin and started poking him in the stomach.

"No fair! He's got abs too? What doesn't he have?" Ivory whisper-yelled to me, and I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Don't wake him up. I'm gonna put my thing in my room." I walked up the stairs and dropped my things onto the bedroom floor. Cocoa scrambled down from my bed and followed me out of the room.

"Hey there, Cocoa! How was everyone?" She barked, so I took that as 'good'.

"That's good." I said as I came down the last of the stairs.

"You had got to try these cupcakes…" Ivory said as she pointed to a chocolate cupcake that was half gone in her hand. Alyssa and I shared a look and walked into the kitchen to try them.

When I bit into it… I think I died…

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my life! I could die right now with no regrets other than not making Cassie my lover." Ivory stared as she shoved the rest of the cupcake into her mouth.

They were chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting, and what tasted like vanilla cream in the middle. It reminded me of Krispy Kreme éclairs.

"I will never look at chocolate cupcakes the same way every again." I mumbled in utter and complete bliss. My eyes were closed, and a pleased smile was plastered on my face.

Alyssa was speechless. She looked like she had died and gone to chocolate heaven. The only way I knew that she liked it was that she grabbed two more and sat down to eat them.

"Are they good?" Oliver asked with his thick eyebrows raised and his hands clasped together.

The three of us nodded simultaneously and continued to dissolve in cupcake heaven.

We _did _end up eating dinner, if you were wondering. I just made grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. They were delicious too.

Ah, I bet we all went into food comas because the food was so good…

* * *

**I haven't updated in a long while guys! I'm sorry! I've been working on Resistance is Futile, though! Oh, and Sealed, too. Plus, i've been playing the Sims, so i'm very sorry...**

**We got alot of reviews... i'm happy for that... :) Thanks guys!**

_**legolasgreenleaf77: **_**Aha, i dont know their personalities either! I'll try my best, though. Gotta go read a whole bunch of them, probably really soon... especially if we start getting others...**

_**katesmak: **_**Oliver isn't that bad! He'll only kill you if you insult his cooking! Gilbert(Kaliningrad) would never do that because he's meek as heck, so it's totally fine to leave the two alone... i think...**

_**KiaraWangWilliams: **_**Yup Yup. see? Gilbert(Kaliningrad) didn't die! Hes fine, and he will be fine until further notice.**

_**ShushI'mAReaderInBed: (Ch 3) **_**I couldn't believe it either. That's why my heart goes out to that version of Prussia, and my hatred for Russia during that time grew 2 sizes that day... haha, Dr. Seuss reference...  
_(Ch 5) _Prussia is perfectly fine, don't worry! Oliver isn't a bloodthirsty killer.. that's only when you insult his cooking that is actually really good. that's when you sign your death sentence.**

_**Cryers-Chan: **_**I need to go read that and review, then. :)**

_**QueenofEpicFail: ...**_**oh... cool, i guess... then you can relate to Ivory...**

_**AwesomeScarletMadoka: **_**Well they seem fine when they were left alone together. I'm guessing there wasn't much talking because Gil was doing chores, but you know, i'll see how things go when i write next chapter. **

**Gonna go watch Brave with my momma now, so...**

**PEACE~**


	7. Summer Bonanza Carnival

**Possible OOCness in here for Oliver. I dont know, though.**

* * *

Magical Boxes

Chapter 7: Summer Bonanza Carnival

* * *

"Okay guys. I don't think we had a proper introduction yet. I apologize, but as you may know, I'm quite the busy gal." I cleared my throat and smoothed out my peach colored blouse.

The shirt had elastic at the waist and then it was loose and sort of see through. It was also sleeveless. I had a necklace with half of a crescent moon hanging low, similar moon earrings, and then a charm bracelet that I had gotten from Erin last year. I had a skirt that was half jean skort (a skirt with shorts underneath) and then it had white ruffles at the bottom that went to my mid thigh.

I held out my hand and smiled at Oliver. "Hello, Oliver. I'm Cassandra Ravine; welcome to my wonderful little home. Yes, it's not much, but it was really only supposed to be for me and my mother –with the exception of the other rooms. We use those for storage, though. Oh, I hope you slept well." He shook my hand and nodded.

"I slept amazingly well~ Thank you for asking." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed a little. "It's wonderful to meet you, dear~. I'm Oliver Kirkland." He smiled and I nodded.

"Yes, so, because I had a feeling that I should take you guys out somewhere to have some interactions, would it be okay if we went to, like…" I thought for a minute. "Oh! There's a carnival just outside of the city limits going on. My friends and I were planning to go this weekend to check it out because Alyssa has to work all week, and Ivory's grounded, but I guess it couldn't hurt to go with you guys."

"A carnival? That sounds bloody amazing. I've never been~" Oliver said, and I looked at Gilbert.

"I'm all right with that idea." He said with a small smile.

_Awe… He's starting to open up from his meekness! This is wonderful progress. _"Okay, so… We'll go later tonight because I heard it's amazing after dark. I've only been to it once, and that was when I was ten. It's been setting up there for a while, but now it's hugely popular. I don't know what they have there now." I grabbed an aqua colored sharpie and wrote 'Summer Carnival – 6 pm' on the back of my hand.

"For right now, how about we just go to the aquarium, and then we can go get something to eat before going to the Carnival." They nodded. _So far, so good, Cassie. _I smiled and turned towards the door. "Okay, I'm going to go get different shoes, and then we'll go." I rushed up the stairs, grabbed some gold gladiator sandals, and then went back downstairs.

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

"Wait, were spending the rest of the day at an aquarium?" Gilbert asked as we stood under an umbrella outside to beat the heat that was shining down on us. The line for the aquarium was all the way outside.

"Yes, my good sir. It's not some short, junky aquarium. It's the Steiner Aquarium! (**A/N: Remember, this is a random city, so I don't know if such an aquarium exists**) It's the pride of our city! Trust me, it looks small, but inside, it's huge." I spread my arms out wide to exaggerate the hugeness of the building and almost hit Oliver in the face.

"Sorry, Oliver." He shook his head.

"It's quite fine, dear."

"O-M- DOUBLE G!" I looked to where the voice came from to see three girls giggling. I didn't recognize them, so they must've gone to a different school.

"You idiot! Don't look!" The brunette hushed the red head and she blushed.

"I don't think she heard, though!" The red-head said as she glanced over at me.

"Shut up about it!" The blonde with aqua bangs said as she hit the small red-heads arm.

"Well it's not my fault she's got two cute guys… do you think they'd talk to me- I mean us?" I looked at Gilbert. He was focusing on the Vans I had gotten him. He was wearing dark jean shorts that reached his knees, a black, white, and gray plaid shirt, and his hair was still messy.

Oliver was sort of similar, but he still had a bowtie around his neck. He had on a plain white short sleeved dress shirt, that bowtie, and then Khaki shorts. Don't ask me how I got him to agree to wear that, but I did. Heck, I don't even know how I did it. I know Arthur probably would've turned it down because it's not his usual gentleman wear, but this wasn't Arthur.

This was Oliver: the always happy, crazy, strange, amazing cook Oliver that I've come to like much better than Arthur. He hasn't even gone crazy yet, so that's a good thing. I'm not being responsible for murders…

"Um… excuse me?" I turned to see two of the three girls from farther up the line standing in front of me. The red-head spoke.

"Hello…" I said after a moment. The red-head looked at both of my guys and then a thick red blush coated her cheeks.

"I was wondering, um… are they your… is one of them your boyfriend? Or are they your friends?" She asked. The brunette had her eyes fixed on Gilbert. The blonde one was holding their place in line up ahead.

"They're my friends." I said without hesitation, and she looked relieved.

"Oh, well, would it be okay if I-we," She motioned to the other two, "could get their phone numbers?" I clutched the strap that was rested across my chest and thought.

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words. There was so much emotion running through my body and mind, I was coming up with blanks. My throat was closing up.

"Ladies," I was moved from my spot and behind Oliver as he stepped up to them, "I'm terribly sorry, but the two of us do not have phones at the moment~" He said with a smile. I looked at him.

"O-oh! I just thought since you… Oh… Well, sorry for bothering you." The two of the girls rushed up to where they were before.

Oliver looked at me. "Why, you don't look so good, dear~ Is the sun getting to your head?" I breathed out of my mouth and ran my fingers through my bangs, pushing them out of the way.

"No… I'm fine…" I shook my head and hit my cheek lightly.

The line started moving smoothly after that, and soon enough, we were in the aquarium –having paid almost fifty dollars for the three of us. Thank goodness it was air conditioned inside.

I opened up the map and looked around. I made a dot with my sharpie on where we were and then looked up at the signs.

"They have an aqua show at two in that direction, and they have that special jellyfish exhibit down that way," I pointed down the other way from where I pointed for the aqua show, "but I want to see the penguins…"

"Penguins are in an aquarium?" Oliver asked as he looked over my shoulder at the map.

"Well, they work with water, so I guess why not. Oh, the sharks are over that way… We can work our way around, so come on!" I folded up the map and grabbed their hands to pull them in the direction of the rainforest area.

We worked our way through the rainforest area and over to the area where they kept the penguins and stuff –the arctic area of the aquarium- before rushing over to the other side of the aquarium to get tickets for the aqua show.

The aqua show was cool. It was inside, and halfway outside. There were seals doing tricks, a killer whale, and even penguins! It was so adorable, though. It was like a sea world kind of thing, now that I think about it.

Oliver and Gilbert seemed to like it though, so that was good.

We ended up spending almost five hours there, so when we got to the restaurant, it was about six. We just decided to eat down in the aquarium restraint named 'Under the Sea. There were fish tanks almost everywhere, and even long aquarium sized tanks for the bigger fish. So it felt like one of those cool underwater hotels you hear about.

Eating took longer than expected, and then there was the problem of the gift shop –I couldn't decide what stuffed animal to get. I ended up deciding on a big stuffed dolphin for my bed, a small turtle for Ivory, a seashell light for Alyssa along with a small jellyfish key chain, and then for Erin, I got him a shark tooth necklace.

Oliver and Gilbert got something too. Gilbert got a glass shark, and then Oliver got a whale puzzle (don't ask me why). The experience was pretty cool, and we bonded a lot.

When we pulled into the dirt parking lot for the Carnival, it was getting dark out, and all the lights were turned on on the rides.

I threw a baby blanket over our aquarium stuff and then got out of the car with the others. We bought our entrance tickets along with tickets for the games and rides. We all got thirty to work with.

"Okay guys. So, this is it! The Summer Bonanza Carnival! Isn't it awesome?" I said as I stood in front of them both.

"It is pretty… awesome…" Gilbert said as he looked around with amazement.

"It's bloody amazing, dear~" Oliver said with a smile.

"So, rides or games first?" I questioned. "I'm feeling a little competitive… Any takers?" I asked with a smirk.

"Is that a _challenge_, dear~?" Oliver asked, and I nodded.

"You bet."

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

"Oliver! Stop frickin' cheating!" I shouted while laughing as I aimed my 'gun' at the clown shoes. Every time I aimed for one of the targets, Oliver had to go and shoot it just before me.

"I'm not cheating~ What are you talking about?" He shot the clown shoes and the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game. I put the gun down and stomped my foot.

"We have a winner!" They old-school vendor yelled as he flicked his oversized bowtie and it spun in a circle. He was in a red and white striped vest, a white hat with a red band going all the way around, and cuffs on the end of his shirt.

That something I love about this carnival. All the people are happy and they dress like they belong in a carnival movie. You know the old school carnivals and stuff where they wear vests and stuff like that? That's what the theme for each of the vendors. The guy at the clown school shooting range even had a Mario mustache!

"What'll it be for you, sir?" The vendor motioned to the prizes hanging around the booth, and I looked away. Okay, I admit, I was a little angry because I lost.

"I'll take the penguin." I looked up and saw the vendor grabbing a long hook to grab the last –and biggest- rainbow penguin with a rainbow afro on his head. When he got it down, he passed it to Oliver with a smile.

"Have a nice night!" I followed Oliver over to one of the benches and sat down in a pout.

"Now, don't make that face. There's no reason to pout over a game, missy." Oliver said as he pinched my cheeks.

"Dommp touhss meeph." He frowned and then put the penguin down next to me. He walked around me, got on the bench behind me, and then leaned over me so his whole face was upside down in front of me.

"Don't make that face, love~! It's not that cute." I looked him in the eyes and then a small smile graced my lips. "There you go~!" He patted my head and then walked back around to stand in front of me.

"I got this for you." He pointed to the penguin and I looked at it.

"Really?" I asked as I stood up quickly. He laughed and nodded.

"Don't think I didn't notice how your eyes absolutely sparkled when you saw it. I'm very observant." I jumped at him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god! A thousand times THANK YOU!" I was so happy I kissed his cheek. "You are the best person in the world! I don't care if you're crazy or not, you're the best person in the world right now! Thank you." I squeezed the penguin to my chest as best as I could. I couldn't quite wrap my arms around its body, but it was just too adorable.

Oliver had a hand to his cheek for a minute.

"Oh, where's Gilbert?" The both of us looked around for a minute. I couldn't find him anywhere –and even though he had wondered away while Oliver and I were shooting targets, he said he wasn't going too far.

Panic set in.

"Oh my god! I left him alone to fend for himself! He's so meek! What if there's a Russia here and he kidnapped him?!" I slapped my forehead. "I'm so stupid!"

"Don't worry, we'll find him." I shoved the penguin at him.

"Stay here. I'm not losing you either. Maybe win an apology prize for me while I look, okay?" I took two steps back and then turned around to run.

_I'm the biggest IDIOT in the world!_

* * *

**Lots of different emotions for Cassie. She's still a teenager, so i can see why.**

**Oh my goodness! Where's Kaliningrad? **

**Sorry for not updating on Wednesday like i was supposed to. I had homework and i totally spaced on it. BUT i'm here now, and i'm posting until i get to chapter 10 to make up for it. Hurray! You gotta love that.**

**So, yeah, i have alot of writing to do today. -_-'' I should have written before...**

**_Cryers-Chan and Smiler-San: _I dont know about them either other than that they're supposed to exact opposites and they're really bad people, but i dont think Oliver would just kill people without a reason... that reason would probably be insulting his cooking, and _then_ we'd have a murder problem on our hands... I need to read about them to get them right, but i think he's in character in this chapter... hopefully...  
**

**_KiaraWangWilliams: _Yes. There are more interactions to come.  
**

**_AkitaNetuWolfLover: _I wanna give Kaliningrad Gil a hug too! He needs one...  
**

**Gotta write! Be back later with another. **


	8. Finding Gilbert

**I'm draining on willpower to write. I might just post the other two tomorrow because i have one other story to write, and i'm tiring out.**

* * *

Magical Boxes

Chapter 8: Finding Gilbert

* * *

"Excuse me," The female vendor turned around and smiled.

"What did ya need, hon?" She asked.

"Have you seen the guy who was with me pass by here at all? I lost him, and this is such a big carnival." She thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"No, I haven't seen him. Want me to keep a look out?" I nodded.

"Thanks again!" I walked away from the booth and continued looking.

I have probably been walking around for fifteen minutes already, and I was getting tired and extremely worried.

It had gotten colder, I noticed, and I had no jacket. I rubbed my arms that were covered in goose bumps. I walked up to the Ferris wheel and handed over three tickets to ride. I could probably find him from all the way up high and yell down at him. He put me into a small wobbly seat and when I got high enough, I started looking for him.

When I got to the top, I could see all around. Almost every corner and way to other places was visible. I could see the big top where they were hosting a small circus, all the booths we went to, the house of mirrors, face paint station, the roller coaster, the other rides, the Cyclone, and many other things, but I couldn't spot my unit.

"Damn." I cursed and continued to look.

The Ferris wheel began to stop to let people out, and I was at the top. My heart started racing. What was I doing on here? Why did I decide to go so high up in the first place?

I gripped the end of my skirt and tried to breathe normally, but it wasn't working.

_I really am the biggest idiot in the world. I got onto a ferris wheel when I'm afraid of heights! How stupid can I get in one night?_

I wanted to get off the ride. I didn't want to be on it anymore. I closed my eyes and held my breath for ten seconds. My heartbeat was in my ears. I let out a breath and held my breath for another ten seconds.

I cracked open an eye to see how close I was to the ground. I was fairly close, thankfully. I sighed and when I turned back around, I saw him. I whipped around so fast it wobbled. "GILBERT!" I yelled at him. He didn't look back, though.

It was him for sure. He was wearing what I remember –the black, white, and gray plaid shirt, dark denim shorts, and black vans- but something was wrong. Someone's hand was gripping his wrist, and it obviously wasn't something he wanted.

"Oh no…" I started to freak out. As I neared the ground, I was glad to see that I was the next one off. He lifted the bar and I dashed in the direction I saw Gilbert being taken.

"Gilbert! Where are you?" I yelled breathily. It was farther than I expected.

"Don't touch me!" I turned my head to the right and saw Gilbert trying to tear his hand away from someone. I shuffled through the small opening between two booths –getting cut a couple times along the way- and got out carefully.

"Now, that's not very nice, da? Why don't you just give in already?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted. Two pairs of eyes landed on me. Gilberts red eyes –filled with fear, and a little bit of hope- and then a pair of cold, calculating, harsh, _crazy_ red eyes of someone I really wanted nothing to do with.

No, it wasn't regular Russia…

It was 2p!Russia and he looked pissed.

"Who are you?" I stomped over and stood in between the two.

"I'm his owner. If you would be so kind as to let him go, we'll be on our way." I said sternly. He was significantly taller than me, so I was kind of poking the sleeping bear with this courage.

"Owner? You must be mistaken, da? He is my possession." Russia said as he smiled down at me with a smile that practically screamed 'you're going to die very soon'.

Gilbert chocked out a pained sound. "Stop it! You're hurting him! Just go away you freaking bastard!" I don't know why I did what I did, but I kicked Russia in the stomach, hoping it would loosen his grip on Gilbert.

He stared down at me coldly. He released Gilbert's hand and stepped closer to me. I backed up slightly in fear.

_I'm going to be killed! Why can't I run?_ I was pretty much frozen in fear. "Who do you think you are?" He growled at me as he placed a hand on my head and began to squeeze. Slowly, the pain grew in size.

"I made a promise to him… I wouldn't let some _freak_ like you or your counterpart come take him away from me! I don't break my—" I grimaced in pain as I was slowly pushed down to the ground and onto my knees, "promises!"

The pain increased ten-fold. I was in pain. He was squeezing my head with his hand and trying to kill me.

"You're an idiot. You're too small to go up against me, слабовольный человек [*****]." He let go and pushed me onto my hands. My head pounded painfully. "Good luck in the afterlife." I looked up to see him holding a bloodied pipe over his head.

I rolled onto my back, and when he swung it down I held up my arms and closed my eyes.

"VLADIMIR!" A feminine voice called angrily. I was waiting for the pipe to smash my face in, but it didn't happen. I opened my eye to see the pipe at least four inches from my face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" There was a girl stomping up to him, and before I knew it, she had stomped right up next to my head.

"Tatiana, I was disposing of someone who was getting in the way of me taking Prussia home with me." She looked down at me.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill people! How many times have I told you not to do that! You know where you go when you commit first-degree murder in this state and get caught?" He stared at her for a moment. "YOU GET THE DEATH PENALTY! THEY ELECTROCUTE YOU FOR SATANS SAKE!" She harshly hit him in the chest and then helped me up.

"I am so sorry about Vladimir. I didn't mean for him to almost murder you!" She stood in between the two of us and brushed off my clothes.

She had extremely long hair –like she hasn't cut in years- and it was extremely dark. Her face was pale with a stitch-scar from her temple down to where it would line up with her nose. Her eyes were light as well, and she had a pixie like nose. She had on a red dress that hugged her every curve and a rosary hanging from her neck, but it was upside down. Her arms had cuts all over them, and on her hands she drew a pentagram.

"…are you a Satanist?" She looked up at me.

"Heh, yeah. I was going to hell anyway. I mean, my dad's in jail for getting caught as a serial killer, and my mom's been dead ever since my first birthday. Died with a baby in her stomach, too. My life was fucked over as it was."

This was really awkward for me.

What do you say to something like that?

"The name's Tatiana." She had an accent, I noticed. Russian, I think. "I was born in Russia, lived there for most of my life, and then my father and I moved here about six years ago. Yeah, he ended up killing people for years, but no one ever caught him until… what was it… last winter? That sounds right."

She smiled. I stared.

"Yeah, so sorry about Vladimir… he's been on edge lately… Well, everyone in my house has been on edge… I guess that's what happens when you specifically order a bunch of people like him. I'm surprised none of them have committed a murder yet, I mean, they're all pretty insane." She tilted her head and her ear moved up.

"I hear it! Vladimir, we need to get home now! It's time to help get rid of something." She grabbed Russia's hand and pulled him away.

I don't know how long I stood there, but… it was pretty long…

"Cassandra! You're okay!" Gilbert gathered me in his arms and hugged me. Oliver looked around. Gilbert must've rushed to get him when he was free.

"Vladimir was here? Ah~ I haven't seen him in such a long time! Sadly, I don't think our next meeting will be very friendly." I looked at my feet.

"I almost died…" I mumbled.

"But you're not dead. So why don't we go home?" Gilbert asked, and I looked at him. After a moment, I nodded and followed them back to the car.

When I got in, I had to shake off the funk I was in before driving. When I did that, we got home just fine.

I took a shower, changed into my pajamas, and then slipped into bed next to my giant stuffed penguin.

This was the weirdest day of my life.

* * *

[*****] слабовольный человек -**Weakling in Russian…hopefully…**

**Man, i'm about 50% on willpower... i'm gonna take a break and post chapters later tonight or tomorrow. Dont worry, i'll be back.**

**We found Gilbert! and... a 2p! Russia... thank god he belongs to the Satanist Tatiana... whoosh... i dont know if she'll be back, but who knows.**

**Tatiana and all my characters are owned by me. The cast of Hetalia and Hetalia itself is not.**


	9. Female Problems and Anna

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in 2 weeks. I've had little inspiration to write for this story, and i dont know if it'll continue. Not only that, but i've had homework almost every night too..**

**So, if i dont continue to post regularly, i'm busy and/or havent written anything. **

**This is on Half Hiatus until further notice.**

* * *

Magical Boxes

Chapter 9: Female Problems and Anna

* * *

Okay, so I might not be the best person for watching over people, but I'm not the worst.

Heck, I was just glad mom left money for paying the bills because June was here, and May's bills were looking for me.

I did notice something, though. When I woke up, Oliver was washing his clothes… It wasn't even laundry day yet, so you can see why I was concerned. I held my wadded up pajamas in my arms –I was going in there to take care of a little, ahem, _incident_- and stood in the doorway.

"Oliver… what'cha doing?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, nothing to worry your sweet little head about, dear~ It was just a stain, that's all. You must know how I hate stains." He poured a cap of detergent into where it was supposed to go on the top of the washer (that had the door on the front, not the top) and closed the door.

"Would you mind if I threw mine in there too?" I asked with a blush pretty obvious on my face. He walked passed me and out of the room. I snatched the Oxi-Clean bottle from the shelf and took my clothes wad apart. My shorts were stained with the disgusting red mess, and my under wear wasn't much better.

I hate Mother Nature for making me a heavy flower.

I sprayed the stain fighting liquid all over the stain –inside and outside- until the whole stain was white with foam. I opened the door to the washer, threw those in, squirted some of the Oxi-Clean in where Oliver put the detergent, and then started the washer.

Now, all I had to do was to get rid of my bed sheets. I pulled my hoodie –short sleeved hoodie- over my head and rushed back up the stairs. When I got to my room, Cocoa was sniffing the bloody mess.

"Cocoa! No, shoo! Go monitor Prussia." Cocoa did as told and scurried off to the stairs. I threw my comforter back and inspected the damage. Nothing was on the comforter, the sheets, however, looked like a homicide had been committed. I ripped the matching sheets off my bed and thanked my mom for putting that waterproof bottom sheet down a long time ago because all I had to do to that little thing was wipe it off.

I wadded up the sheets and threw them towards the door. I needed to change my sheets anyway, so I'm glad I bled all over them, although, I probably could've done a better job of it (better job as in not bleeding on it).

So, I spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom hunched over the tub scrubbing as much as I could out of the blood stain to my sheets while the washer was busy.

"Cassandra, breakfast is ready." I looked behind me to see Gilbert poking his head in the door.

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." I smiled and turned back to scrubbing.

I hate that time of the month. Hate it. Always have, always will. Alyssa told me that I could just take birth control pills to not bleed as heavily as I do, but I told her that I'd rather not have to explain that to anyone –especially Erin. Sure, he knows when I'm on and off, but it gets really awkward when I have to explain to him why I'm going through all sorts of mood swings.

I'm just glad he has so many girls in his house because he understands to a certain level. He has his mom, his two older sisters, and then he has a younger sister, and a baby brother.

He's too good to be true, actually. Sometime I have to wonder if he really is there with me.

I washed my hands -leaving the sheets soak in the tub-, and made my way down to eat.

* * *

_**~~Magical Boxes~~**_

* * *

The doorbell rang out of nowhere when I was in the middle of watching Tron. That's still my favorite movie even if its, like four years old.

I got up to answer it after pausing the movie. Opening the door –it had been pretty muggy outside with the rain clouds looming in the sky- I saw a little girl. She had straight black hair to her shoulders, a white ribbon in the back (one of those Minnie mouse sized ones) and she just looked adorable.

Like a truffle.

I opened the glass door and stepped out. "Hello there." I said with a smile. She smiled weakly back and brought her thumb up to her mouth. She started to suck her thumb. I looked around for a parent or maybe a teenager that was waiting for her.

"Where's your mom?" She shook her head.

"She's gone." She replied as her big gray eyes bored into mine. Now that I thought about it…

"What about your dad?" I asked as I balanced on the front of my feet. I was bending down to her level so she could see me better.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you have any siblings?" She looked around and then held up a finger. I smiled.

"Aww… What's their name?" She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and held out her hands. I looked at them to see them covered in marker and… a little bloody. I looked at her clothes to see blood patches here and there.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at the window.

"I made cupcakes~" I rolled my eyes.

"Cupcake…" She looked at her Mary Jane shoes and kicked a little pebble. I held my hand out to her as I stood up.

"You want to come in and have a cupcake?" She grabbed my index and middle fingers in her small hand and I took her inside.

This wasn't considered kidnapping, right?

I sat her down in the barstool and took a cupcake from the pan.

"Who is this adorable little girl?" Oliver asked with wide eyes and a small smile.

I shrugged. "I didn't get her name yet?"

"Anna… I think…" Gilbert said. I looked at him. He pointed to her back.

She was wearing a small Winnie the Pooh backpack (you probably zip his head off to put things in it) and in a little kids writing was the name _Anna_ written in black sharpie, I think.

"Anna?" She looked at me with white frosting around her mouth, on her nose and cheeks, and then some in her hair.

"What happened?"

She held out her cupcake to me. "Cupcake." She repeated. I nodded.

"Yes, that's a cupcake, sweetie… but why are you covered in icky blood?" I asked as I grabbed a towel from the drawer next to the sink and ran warm water over it.

"Cupcake." She repeated again.

"Is that code for something?" Gilbert asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless it's something I haven't heard of." I walked over to her and wiped away all the frosting on her face, and then proceeded to clean her hands.

When I was finished, she slid off the chair and ran into the living room. I rushed in after her.

"Car! Car!" She chanted as she pointed at the screen where it showed a motorcycle decked out in Tron lights and gear.

I tilted my head. I'm usually so good at understanding little kids, but I'm just coming up with blanks.

She threw off her backpack and unzipped the head off Winnie the Pooh. She pulled out a little pink kid-proofed camera and turned it on. She ran up to me and held her arms up as to be held.

I picked her up and she immediately showed me the camera screen. It was of a little white dog with pink bowties in its curly white fur. It looked like Barbie threw up on it…

She pointed to the screen and said, "Cupcake! Vroom vroom!" She wiggled in my arms and I put her down. She pulled out a squeaky dog toy and then a small toy car. She got on her knees and scooted up to the coffee table.

She made car noises with her mouth and ran over the dog toy.

"Your dog got ran over?" She looked at me and blew air through her lips doing what horses do. "I'm sorry."

"Cassie, have you seen a little girl that looks like-" Erin walked in through the door (did I really walk inside and forget to lock that?) and looked at the little girl sitting at the coffee table.

"Rin!" She rushed up and held her arms open to him. He picked her up and kissed her head.

"Thank god you're safe, Anna…" She stretched his cheeks. "How did you find her?" He asked, and I snapped out of my little daze of watching that scene of love.

"Oh, she rang the doorbell when I was watching Tron. She's… kind of bloody…" I pointed to my shirt and nodded. "Is that your little sister? I didn't know you had one." I said as I walked around the couch and walked up to him.

"Hello Erin."

"Hey Gilbert. Oh, I didn't either until this morning. Turns out my mom had a baby in that time frame when the two of us were in that fight stage… and she had been living with my dad in Washington-"

"DC or Washington Washington?"

"DC, and yeah… Dad had to bring her back home because he was drafted for Afghanistan, so he had to bring her back to not leave her alone. Mom wanted me to take her out with her dog, Cupcake for a walk, and… well, Cupcake got ran over by a semi."

I laughed. It wasn't one of those blown out laughs, but it was more of like a snicker. "Why did you laugh?"

"I just saw a dog get hit in my mind and he turned into a super dog and flew away into the sun…" I laughed a little more. "I'm sorry! Avid imagination!" I hit myself in the head.

"…I worry about you sometimes, Cass… I really do…" I kissed his cheek.

"You love me all the same, though." I giggled and Anna looked at me with dark eyes. God, they didn't look all that happy…

_What happened to the little girl a few minutes ago? _ "So, how old is she?"

"Three, I think. Right?" Anna nodded and stared at me.

"She must be smart." He nodded.

"I guess so. Probably got her smarts from dad's teaching." I nodded and smiled. "I gotta go, though. Mom's going to be expecting us back soon." I puckered my lips and he kissed them with a smile.

"Peachy."

"Lip gloss."

"I'll have to try that later." He walked out the door. "See you later."

"Yeah, bye." He got down the steps and Anna looked over her shoulder. She made a 'slice your neck' motion and then did the 'I'm watching you' fingers. I'm pretty sure my face retorted some because for a three year old who was so adorable at first…

I was a little scared…

"Well, that was interesting~" I locked both doors and glanced at Oliver who was holding a random black magic book (from where he got it I shall never know) and smirking. "You better watch out… she's smarter than she looks…" With that said, he walked down the hall and into the basement.

"What?" Gilbert questioned. I walked back over to where I was sitting before and sat down.

"…I'm going to die by a three year old…" He furrowed his brows in confusion and then shook his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He smiled warily and patted my back.

_I'm going to surely die by the hands of a three year old… that has to be the saddest death next to choking on pork chops…_

* * *

**Sorry guys. I'll update sometime for this...**

**This story isn't going to last that long either, maybe twenty chapters... i wonder if you can guess how i came up with Anna, and what may happen in the future.**

**It may come to an abrupt end because i'm a heartless bitch sometimes, but...**

**Yeah, gotta go. **

**Check the Poll on my Prof. if you haven't already. It may lead to a new story~**


End file.
